Why are there Anti fairies?
by Insomniac II
Summary: Read on and find out! Please rr! (My first story in chapters) AND ITS FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Nasty rules

[AN: This is my first story in chapters, so it might be a bit crap. Oh well... I'll have a shot at it. And its the sequel to 'Wanda Tang and Cosmo Turner' so read that first. I don't own FOP, bla bla, it belongs to Butch Hartman, bla bla, but I own the characters Paradox and Panorama, and the storyline. Okay?]

"Alright. But Timmy, you have to promise not to tell Jorgen or anyone." giggled Wanda. "Now, at the beginning of one's wedding day, in fairyland, the rules say that brothers and sisters get married on the same day. So normally you might get two sisters, and they each marry one of two brothers, say. But we had a problem. Cosmo was an only child, and my only siblings, my two older sisters were both already married. And the rules say that either the bride or the groom has to have one of his/her brothers/sisters married on the same day. Which we couldn't do! So we went to Jorgen..."

BEGIN FLASHBACK

"... So Jorgen, do you really have to go with the tradition?" said Wanda, "I mean, it isn't compulsory, is it?"

"It is traditional. If you want to get married..." Jorgen stopped.

"How?" said Cosmo.

"Well, I could cheat you and let you get married, but I don't wanna. Too much bother. Sort it out yourselves."

"But Jorgen..." Cosmo whined.

"SORT IT OUT YOURSELVES!!! And do not bother me or my muscles again." Jorgen left.

"Wanda, what are you going to do?" asked Cosmo.

"I've got an idea," she replied. "Here's what we do..."

---

Wanda and Cosmo poofed to the centre of Fairyworld, where there was a large building called 'Inventorama'. Wanda nodded to Cosmo that it was the right place, and they went inside. It was a very flashy looking shop, with gadgets and devices of all kinds. At the counter was a pretty woman, older that Wanda and Cosmo but with almost exactly Wanda's hair colour. "That's her" whispered Wanda excitedly. "That's Panorama, my big sister."

"Hey lil' sis!" cried the fairy called Panorama when she saw them. "So this is Cosmo I keep hearing about! Radical! So what can I do for you?"

"Jorgen won't let us get married." said Wanda.

"That's too bad lil Wanda," said Panorama. "He almost too evil. I think its because _he_ doesn't have a partner. But who would want him?"

"Yeah, he's not the nicest", agreed Wanda. "We had an idea though, and we need your help. We need to find Paradox."

"Yeah sure, she's in the store room." (Calling) "Hey, Paradox! Its Wanda and Cosmo! Come out here!." A fairy almost identical to Panorama poofed into view. The only difference was that Paradox wore glasses and looked a trifle more scientific.

"Oh, hello," she said. "What brings you two here. Are you getting married?"

"We would if Jorgen let us." said Cosmo, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, it's him who's the problem is it. That's incredibly predictable. Well, how can I help you two?"

"I need to borrow that clone-o-thingy you had." said Wanda.

"Up in my room. Top shelf. Kay?"

"Thanks!" yelled Cosmo as he and Wanda poofed off.

[AN: How did you like it? Was it good? Please review!!!]


	2. The Clone o Matic and Anti Fairies

"I used to live in this room, you know. Before I decided I wanted my own house not the family business." said Wanda once she and Cosmo had poofed into a small room with bunk beds and two identical sets of drawers.

"Whoa! Must have been a squeeze!" remarked Cosmo. Wanda reached up to a shelf and pulled down a very Cosmo-confusing sort of machine down. It said 'Clone-o-matic' on the front. "This," said Wanda, "is the Clone-o-matic (duh) It clones things. Watch." Wanda tugged a strand of hair from Cosmo's head, which caused loud objection. She ignored him and pushed the hair into the machine. It rumbled loudly and shook very hard. Wanda dropped it quite deliberately and at gave a loud bang then shut up. Sitting on the floor, a product of Wanda's experiment, was a small, slightly bluish being. A being that was later known as (drum roll please)... Anti Cosmo.

"Wait!!!" yelled Timmy!! "Hold on a sec!!!!

"Timmy stop!! you can't talk with out an end flashback! Hold on-" POOF

END FLASHBACK

"You scared me there Timmy! You can't say anything until there's an end flashback. It'll confuse the readers!" said Wanda, annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. But... you're telling me its **your** fault there's Anti Fairies?"

"Um." said Wanda. Cosmo, who had less tact, yelled at the top of his voice; "Yeah Timmy! Isn't it cool!"

"Cool? Of course not! Do you know how much trouble I had on Friday thirteenth because of them?" yelled Timmy crossly, not believing that his fairies were the cause of all the mayhem.

"Um," Wanda repeated. "Well, er, the story goes, uh..."

"Well?" asked Timmy.

"It was his fault!!!!!!" yelled Wanda, suddenly raising her voice and pointing at Cosmo. "I mean, do you know what happened to Atlantis?"

"You shouldn't have showed it to me." said Cosmo matter-of-factly.

"Can we just get on with the story?" asked Timmy. "Why did we have to stop now? I'm sure Cosmo's going to do something stupid and typical-Cosmo soon."

"You're right there," giggled Wanda, poofing up another flashback.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

[AN: Good? Please review. Thanks!]


	3. Typical Cosmo

BEGIN FLASHBACK

"Well, chappies, it is very find to- WHAT? Where am I? Where's Anti Wanda? Huh? Who are you? I- I-... What did you do to me?" Anti Cosmo demanded.

The real Cosmo screamed and leapt behind Wanda. But she moved to the side and let the two Cosmo's see each other. They were both quite fascinated; and were examining each other very closely; when Wanda carefully slipped a piece of her own hair into the machine. It shook a lot, just like before, and then out thudded a clone of herself, complete with blue tinge (and buck teeth). Anti Wanda and Anti Cosmo leapt to each other, hugged and began talking to each other in hurried voices about what was happening.

As soon as Wanda had explained to Cosmo what was happening, his mind was quickly absorbed in a glass jar, labelled 'DNA'.

"My sister collects DNA." explained Wanda. "She's weird. I-" But before she could finish, Cosmo was pouring the hair, nails, and pieces of dead skin (gross)... into the machine!!

"NO! **STOP!!!!**" yelled Wanda, but it was too late. The machine shook so much so it was all a blur, rumbled louder than a small aircraft flying way too close (!), and finally let out a deafening bang.

Wanda shut her eyes.

[AN: Hope you liked it. I have writer's block though! Man, I'm tired!!]


	4. More Anti Fairies

Wanda opened her eyes.

Crowds of strange, bluey fairies swarmed out of the machine. Cosmo leaped and caught one. It was the copy of Panorama. It wore dorky glasses, buck teeth and somehow looked shorter without actually being it. It was so unlike her sister, Wanda was almost scared of it. Cosmo sensed her discomfort and let go. Anti Panorama flew away.

Then the couple's counterparts were spotted. Anti Wanda Anti Cosmo were flying along together at the back. Wanda swooped and in one quick blast of magic, they were sealed in her cage.

---

"So... you're not married yet, right?" asked Wanda.

"No, we're not," replied Anti Cosmo.

"Great! The joint wedding is tomorrow."

"Splendid, splendid." said Anti Cosmo.

"Oooooh! Do it! DO IT!!!!" yelled Cosmo excitedly.

("Do what?" asked Wanda.)

"Ding." said Anti Cosmo with absolutely no expression.

"DONG!!!" yelled Cosmo happily. "See Wanda, look! Ding dong!!! See? See????? "

"Um... yeah." said Wanda.

"Uh, can we-"began Timmy.

[AN: See what I'm getting at? Bit obvious, isn't it. Oh well.]


	5. Tying it up

"Uh, can we-"began Timmy.

( hurriedly) END FLASHBACK

"I've already told you Timmy you can't do that!" yelled Wanda crossly. "Those poor readers are really confused now!"

"Can we skip ahead to the wedding?" asked Timmy. Wanda looked at him sternly. "Please?" Still stern. Timmy looked up at his fairy godmother with huge puppy dog eyes. She smiled.

"Okay, fine" laughed Wanda. "I'm tired though. Cosmo can you-"

"I'm on it!" said Cosmo.

BEGIN FLASHB... "No!" cried Wanda.

"It's a new story so it should need a new story too. I am I right or am I right?"

"Neither" said Timmy, just to annoy her.

"One new story coming up!" cried Cosmo.

POOF...

"Did it work?" asked Timmy.

"No, it didn't. Insomniac II wanted to put an author's note. Shall we let her?" commented Wanda.

"There's no 'shall we' about it! THE AUTHOR HAS CONTROL!!!!" yelled Insomniac II in a crazed frenzy.

"Yes of course Insomniac II" said Timmy. "Hey, man, don't so that!"

"We all pray to our lord Insomniac II" said Wanda. "That's not funny!"

"Even cheese does not meet the standards of the wonderful orthor" said Cosmo.

"You spelled 'author' wrong" commented Timmy, whose special talent is to be annoying.

"Just shut up and end the story!!!!" yelled Cosmo.

THE END

[AN: Here's my author's note. Man them cartoon characters are annoying. What shall I do to them next story? Flush Timmy's head down a toilet? Make Wanda give up her handbag collection? Make Anti Cosmo come and make Cosmo feel like and idiot again? Ooohhh I know, I'll make Mama Cosma come for dinner! Yes!! Mwa ha ha ha! Oh yeah... I just remembered I have to do the wedding one. Oh well. See ya at the wedding!]


End file.
